creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Super.Mario.640
Meu Nome é Matheus e tenho 30 anos Na Minha Infância na maior parte do tempo eu ficava jogando Videogames Da época tipo Sonic Mario Pac-Man Até que O N64 Chegou Com o Super Mário 64 Minha Reação Foi Indescritível ao saber Que Agora Mário Estava em 3D Eu estava juntando Dinheiro para comprar Um N64 junto ao Mario 64 até que Do nada eu achei um N64 No Lixo Primeiro eu pensei Affs deve estar quebrado Mas Não Custava Nada tentar Ligar Ou Quem sabe Tentar concertar Chegando em casa A primeira coisa que fiz foi ligar o Console E a tv E Vuala Funcionou mas aí Eu percebi que Tinha uma fita Junto ao console a capa era cinza sem absolutamente nada Desenhado ou escrito Bem o N64 funcionou mas a maldita Fita Não Se passaram mais de 6 meses e meu pai me deu de presente o que eu mais queria Uma fita do Sm64 Eu agradeçi e corri para o quarto liguei tudo e fiquei jogando por horas e horas até eu zerar Bem Não tinha mais nada para fazer decidir tenta botar aquela fita preta para funcionar Assoprei e Assoprei E depois Botei no Console mas era O Mario 64 mas por algum motivo Não apareceu a tela Escrita super Mario 64 Em vez disso só apareceu um Rabisco cinza Mario também estava diferente Não era feliz Como de costume Bom Fiquei Mechendo na cara dele Por alguns minutos mas nada até que em certo minuto o jogo iniciou Sozinho Mas Não apareci do lado de fora do castelo da peach em vez disso Mario apareceu em um lugar Cheio de lava achei que fosse um bug out glitch tentei sair da fase e não tive sucesso Eu terminei a fase diversas vezes mas nada até em certo momento Mario Gritar como se tivesse de queimado Agora eu estáva em um lugar que parece a cadeia Com grades e tudo até uma caixa de diálogo aparecer dizendo "This is all your fault Mario Now you'll pay" Eu fiquei tipo Oque Foi isso?!? Até que Novamente Mario Gritou Dessa vez sua voz estava destorcida Agora Eu estava no Final Boss ou seja Browser lutei e venci mas agora me deparo com outra missão salvar a peach que Estava ammarada por uma corda apareceu uma sequência de Butoes para apertar mas o último Butão simplesmente não existia então a princesa caiu no penhasco mas antes Mario pegou ela na mão Uma cutscene se inicia aí irei Legendar para Vocês Mario:Peach Não solta Minha Mão! Peach:Mario...Eu sou muito pesada não vai dar Mario:não Diga isso Peach! Peach:me solta... Mario:Naoo Peach:acabou Mario adeus Mario:Princesa!!! Logo após isso a tela ficou preta e Foi direto Pra Um Lugar Que parecia uma cidade Cinza E branca Mario Fica insano e mata Um Cidadão de la logo isso volta pra prisão mas agora era uma sala Mario estava preso a uma cadeira um toad Disse Adeus Mario Agora você vai Completar missoes No Inferno Logo Corta para A primeira fase da lava Por mais que eu tentasse passar de lá nada acontecia Tentei sair denovo mas nem O menu de start apareceu Com Tudo isso acontecendo eu pude deduzir Que Mario não conseguiu salvar a Peach matou uma pessoa foi preso e condenado a morte Logo depois foi pro inferno Fiquei Surpreendido com aquela História Na hora Quis Chorar De tanta Emoção Agora com 30 anos Minha esposa morreu bem tenho que terminar essa Creppypasta aqui E Ir para o Porão Torturar Um Inocente Boa Noite Meus bebezinhos Arquivo:E_nes-ebay-raro.jpg Mario wants you to go to hell-2 Super horror mario by o0blackfire0o-d4fk1br.jpg Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados